After Hours
by Oznite
Summary: Sora and Riku alone in an office together...what could possibly happen?  Yaoi, lemon, oneshot.  My first shot at a Yaoi Fanfic!


**After Hours**

By, Oznite.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts except for this story. All rights of characters, scenery and plot belong to Disney and Square-Enix.

This story was inspired shortly after watching the music video for the song "The Creeps" by Fredde Le Grand. This story contains Yaoi and Lemony goodness. This is my first Yaoi Fan-Fic, so please don't flame if it's not perfect! Enjoy!

- - -

Kairi walked through the door, with papers in hand, that led to the office of Editor-in-Chief of Destiny Magazine, Riku Malt, who was working late tonight to finish off some paperwork. Her almost too-short skirt was teasing to the erotic eye, and her body was that of the most luscious build. She knocked lightly against the wall, as Riku hadn't noticed her. He soon looked up from what he was writing on his desk to see Kairi in her beautiful form,

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the papers Kairi was holding,

"Sales reports." Kairi smiled teasingly.

She walked over proudly, her high-heeled pumps making a "clutting" noise on the marble floor. She got to his desk and handed him the papers,

"Thanks." Riku smiled, taking the papers and then continuing his paperwork.

Kairi slightly pouted as he had paid no attention to her. When he wasn't looking, she unbuttoned a bit of her already low-cut top to reveal the top half of breasts the size of grapefruits. Then, she leaned in closer to him to make sure he would notice them,

"So, whatcha doin' tonight?" she asked seductively,

"Working late." he replied, not lifting his head from his paperwork.

It wasn't working, but Kairi wasn't ready to give up yet,

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to my house tonight? Y'know, have a little drink..." Kairi teased, making a drinking gesture at the same time,

"Sorry, Kairi, but I really need to get this paperwork done before tomorrow." Riku explained, looking up and then back down again.

Kairi looked disgusted,

"Fine. Who needs you, anyway." she pouted.

Just before she walked away, Kairi picked up a pen from Riku's pen & pencil holder. When she was halfway to the door she purposely dropped it,

"Woops! I seem to have dropped my pen." she said loudly, looking over at Riku who was now looking at her,

"I'll just bend over and get it."

And she did. She bent down and picked it up, rubbing her hands over her buttocks, but then found great difficulty getting back up again; she knew she shouldn't have worn that tight skirt today. Nevertheless, she tried to be as seductive as possible, but it obviously wasn't working as Riku was getting quite disturbed by the "Argh!" and "Oh, god!" noises Kairi was making as she tried with as much effort as possible to get up.

Riku then walked over to her, giggling at the sight of her, and tried to help her up, but that made it even worse and resulted in Kairi toppling over. It was at this point that Riku fell into fits of laughter, and Kairi finally forced herself up on her two feet, her face as red as a strawberry, and marched out of Riku's office, slamming the door behind her.

She marched over to Riku's P.A., Sora, who was sitting at his desk typing something up on his computer,

"Have fun?" Sora laughed, as he had seen the whole thing through a giant circular window Riku had on his office wall that was facing Sora's direction,

"Shutup!" Kairi yelled, as she hit him playfully as Sora laughed, "That was really embarrassing!"

Sora continued to laugh, but stopped when he noticed a paycheck on his desk,

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to give this to him earlier today!" he muttered,

"Well...when you go in...at least try and do a better job than me." Kairi pouted.

Sora laughed and waved goodbye to his friend as she walked out of the hallway and into the elevator that would take her home for the night.

The Destiny Magazine Office was nearly pitch black and empty now, as most of the other workers had gone home. Sora was only here late because his boss, Riku, was working late, so he had to stay in the office with him. Even the owner of the Destiny Magazine Publications Industry, Cid Highwind, was home for the night. Nevertheless, Sora picked up Riku's paycheck and headed over to the office door.

He entered into Riku's office, and Riku noticed him right away,

"Hey. I'm just here because I was supposed to give this paycheck to you earlier today." Sora smiled.

But, Riku didn't reply. He smiled seductively at Sora, walked up to him, and closed the door behind the two of them. Their lips met in a deep, meaningful kiss,

"What's with the act you're putting on?" Riku giggled,

"Well, I couldn't be sure if Cid had camera's in here or not. He can't know that we're dating. No one can!" Sora smiled, teasingly wrapping his hands around his lover's neck, dropping the paycheck to the floor,

"Trust me, if Cid had hidden camera's in here, I would've been fired years ago." said Riku.

Sora laughed at that, and they kissed again.

Their tongues explored each other's mouths as Riku grabbed Sora's taught buttocks and lifted him up, as Sora wrapped his already erect cock against his lover's waist. Riku walked backwards until he felt his desk bumping against his legs. He twisted around and dumped Sora on it. He took off his coat and flung it to the floor, as Sora ripped off his lover's shirt, feeling all of his strong muscles to turn him on even more. They kissed more violently as they both helped each other strip off until they were stark naked.

Sora put his hand down the side of the desk and opened a drawer. He raked around inside it until he pulled out a tub of Vaseline and handed it to Riku. Riku rubbed it over one of his own fingers first while lifting Sora's legs up to his shoulders. He slipped the slippery finger inside Sora's anus and wiggled it around slowly. Sora let out a small gasp of pain, but soon got used to it. Then, Riku wetted a second finger and slipped that inside Sora and wiggled it around, again, until Sora got used to it. He did this a third time with a third finger, but soon took them out when he thought Sora's ass had been stretched enough to fit his cock inside his lover. He put the Vaseline over his penis, getting small ounces of pain by touching the sensitive muscle.

He positioned himself by Sora,

"Ready?" he asked.

Sora smiled seductively,

"Go for it!" he yelled.

Riku rammed his cock inside Sora until it could no longer fit inside. Sora yelped in pain, but tried to be as quiet as possible in case some of the cleaners heard them going at it. Riku slowly moved in circular motions to help Sora get used to him. Soon, Sora bit his lip and mumbled under his breath,

"Uh...Riku...faster!"

"Faster?" Riku giggled.

"Faster...stronger...anything!" Sora yelled.

Riku did as he was told and started thrusting in and out. They started off slow at first, but began to speed up with great intensity. The two boys' sweaty bodies were letting off the stench of B.O. around the office, but they didn't care.

Sora was gasping in pleasure as Riku panted trying to reach orgasm. The gasping was becoming so loud and intense that Sora grabbed a pillow from the chair Riku usually sat on and screamed into it,

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

It was then that Riku's imagination just had too much, and he and Sora reached an orgasm at the exact same time, sending extreme waves of pleasure throughout their bodies.

They collapsed in a heap on the floor together and panted, trying to catch their breath back,

"You were...amazing..." Riku panted,

"You...too..." Sora gasped.

- - -

Cid pressed the button on Camera no. 4 in Riku's office to playback and watched what had just happened and giggled to himself,

"There's nothing I like better than embarrassing these boys on YouTube!"

- - -

The End.

**Thanks** for reading! Please review!


End file.
